magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 42
Chapter 42---------------- ' ' Master Chief stood around when all the summoned humans left the cells “Thank you” Gahdi said to the chief “We weren't prisoners you know not all of us me, margaret and some of the others were always free only Jeffery and Osama were really prisoners” Homer explained “hey man way to say thanks” Phil spoke “No no no you are doing a bad thing we need to go back into to the cells” Homer ordered “Look homer I like them they treat us ok but we need to leave now” JFK suggested “He’s right we need to leave this place is not safe we can get help from people who are sain” Roald stated “No please Listen to homer people don’t just leave” John agreed “Let’s just go that freak will be here soon” Jackson yelled he ran out of the room going up the stairs to leave Roald Dahl, JFK and Rosa parks followed Jackson trying to escape followed by Martin Goodman, Margaret Thatcher and Cleopatra “Sorry people we got to go” Martin said “Yeah my rule needs to continue it can’t hear why they locked me up is beyond me” Cleopatra stated before leaving. Osama, John steinbeck, Jeffrey Dahmer, Guardi, Mother teresa and Homer “Anyone wants to stay here and come to me for safety is welcome to there should be some Greek Gods coming through and they ain’t too friendly if you want safety go with jack and Phil here” Master Chief said “I’m going too” Gandalf said “I need to make sure Sandy is ok we never told her or Marko or Bob and his family” “Ok fine” Gandalf began to walk off, Phil and Jack followed him and Mother Teresa joined “Sister where the hell you going” Homer asked “So sorry don’t want to be in the crossfire going to go to safety and I’ll care for any hurt” She explained she said as she left with the group. Osama looked at the group “This isn’t some trick is it like those bastards did to me before” “No you're free I told you” Master Chief said “Oh good I can’t wait where is the armory” “Two floors up but they're worthless against the gods” Chief said Osama ran upstairs smiling. Master Chief stood forward “I’m going to see what’s happening “ Chief spoke “Look could you show me to the main office there I can apologize to death and the rest” Homer asked “Sure Tony you stay here with Kyle I won’t be long” Chief spoke Homer, Guardi and John followed the Chief leaving only Kyle, Tony the Tiger and Jeffery the the Milwaukee cannibal. He kept on staring at Kyle, Kyle got uncountable and began to walk around Jeffery watched him closely ' ' Chloe, Death and Santa watched as the gods hammered at the doors slowly breaking in “Who is in the building” Death asked “Erm.. let me check” Chloe replied “No need I've got it” Santa said thinking hard “Ah well us, all the summoned humans, all the powerful fiction are present, we have Borat, Matilda, James Bond, Homer simpson and the cat in the hat, Rudolf he’s in my room and Achilleus is in the cell” Santa informed “And the guests of course” Chloe added “Yeah those too” Death said “What about the summoned humans roaming free what we doing about them” Santa asked “Leave it to the rest of them I have bigger fish to fry… I’m going to take chloe to safety we need to take these gods on damage them but don’t kill them i’ll get Jack Frost, Mother Nature and Godzilla they may be the only ones who can do some damage along with me and you” Death informed santa as he teleported off with Chloe he arrived next Janet, Debra, Frank’s monster and Borat “What’s a goin on” Borat asked “God’s are close to breaking you get to safety in santa’s room none of you are strong enough to fight them Monster you protect them in Santa’s room with Rudolf “ He explained “Yes sir” Frank’s monster walked away rining Borat, Debra, Chloe and Janet with them going towards Santa’s room Death went to the Powerful fiction meeting room in there was Cupid, Loch Ness in her tank Jack Frost, Mother Nature and Godzilla Death walked up to them “Quick I need Jack, Mother Nature and Godzilla.. Cupid find the rest of the Powerful and the workers make sure they're safe and also try and get the summoned humans back in their cells ” “Yeah I will do” Cupid flew off to find the rest “Nessie I can’t do much for you but if they come near you Santa should alert me and I’ll come help” “We killin these gods” Mother Nature asked “No, injure them but no murder I won’t allow it” Death teleported Mother Nature, Jack Frost, Godzilla to the main office there stood Santa waiting for the others “You all ready” Death asked “Remember just stun them” ' ' Hercules stood outside the building with his father Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades , Apollo, Athena and Hermes trying to break into the doors Trevor and Owen approached them as they still were outside “It’s this fucking hard” Trevor asked “Yes it is this will take a bit but we’ll get through” “Good can you kill the fucking skelton” Trevor asked “Death, it’ll be hard but my father can kill him with the help of some of the other gods and me” “good I want you to kill them and all the other powerful fiction they deserve to die”Trevor spoke “Trev, you really doing this shit no ain’t going to be happy if you allow these guys to kill Chief and Death” “Look Owen mate they going to keep getting our people killed if we just allow them to we need to stop them now before we loose someone else ' ' Tony, Kyle and Tony were in the cells. Jeffery still looked at Kyle creepily “Hey Kyle I’m just going to check upstairs I’ll watch out for any of the powerful fictions coming “Ok” Kyle responded. Tony walked off up the stairs Jeffery immediately approached Kyle “Hey there” Jeffrey greeted “Hello Kyle responded” “Kyle right” “Yeah” He replied “Do you like guys Kyle” Jeffery asked “Fuck no” He responded” “I do you're not really my type but I haven't been with a guy in a while so you’ll do” “Sorry I’m not gay” Kyle said “That’s ok it won’t matter anyway” Jeffery said He put his hands around kyle’s neck he struggled for air moving his hands trying to set himself free “Don’t struggle it’s ok” Jeffery said Kyle felt the air being ripped out of his lungs he lay on the floor with Jeffery over him “I’m sorry but we can be together now” Kyle felt his end near when the cold hands came off his throat and he could finally gasp for air he looked up to Master Chief with Jeffrey's neck in his hands “What the fuck were you trying you sick fuck” He asked “Hey man me and your friend were getting to it is all” He explained Master Chief took out a grenade from his pocket “I understand why you were locked up” He pulled the pin from the grenade and opened Jeffrey’s moth pushing the grenade into his go and pushed him to the floor the Grenade stuck Master Chief ran grabbing kyle ducking for cover Jeffrey got onto his knees his screams muffled by the object in his mouth the grenade exploded sending Jeffery’s blood and brains over the walls and some over Chief and Kyle Jeffreys headless body flopped to the floor A Crack covered the door of the main door to the building of the HQ Zeus smiled at Death and Co before punching it the glass shattered and he stepped in “Death, Friends prepare for the wrath of olympus